psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Client treatment matching
Client treatment matching, the matching of clients with the appropriate treatment on the basis of thorough assessment of their clinical problems and their characteritics. See also *Clinical judgement (not diagnosis) *Patient selection *Treatment dropouts *Treatment guidelines *Treatment outcomes *Treatment planning References *Criterion 1: The match between program and consumer. (1995).). Washington, DC ; Washington, DC: National Academy Press; American Psychological Association. *Abikoff, H. (2002). Matching patients to treatments. Kingston, NJ: Civic Research Institute. *Abracen, J., Looman, J., Mailloux, D., Serin, R., & Malcolm, B. (2005). Clarification Regarding Marshall and Yates's Critique of Dosage of Treatment to Sexual Offenders: Are We Overprescribing? : International Journal of Offender Therapy and Comparative Criminology Vol 49(2) Apr 2005, 225-230. *Abramowitz, J. S. (2006). Toward a Functional Analytic Approach to Psychologically Complex Patients: A Comment on Ruscio and Holohan (2006): Clinical Psychology: Science and Practice Vol 13(2) May 2006, 163-166. *Abramowitz, J. S., & Schwartz, S. A. (2003). Treatments for Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder: Deciding What Method for Whom: Brief Treatment and Crisis Intervention Vol 3(2) Sum 2003, 261-273. *Abramowitz, J. S., & Schwartz, S. A. (2006). Evidence-Based Treatments for Obsessive Compulsive Disorder: Deciding What Treatment Method Works for Whom? New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Abrams, D. B., Clark, M. M., & King, T. K. (1999). Increasing the impact of nicotine dependence treatment: Conceptual and practical considerations in a stepped-care plus treatment-matching approach. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Abrams, R. (2001). "Treatment of the modal patient: Does one size fit nearly all?": Comment: Journal of ECT Vol 17(3) Sep 2001, 225-226. *Alberts, M. J. (2003). Medical Management of Patients with an Acute Stroke: Treatment and Prevention: Topics in Stroke Rehabilitation Vol 10(3) Fal 2003, 34-45. *Andersson, S. J., Troein, M., & Lindberg, G. (2001). Conceptions of depressive disorder and its treatment among 17 Swedish GPs: A qualitative interview study: Family Practice Vol 18(1) Feb 2001, 64-70. *Angres, D. H., & Easton, M. (1997). Treatment management for acute and continuing care. New York, NY: Wiley-Liss. *Anshel, M. H. (2006). Applied exercise psychology: A practitioner's guide to improving client health and fitness. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Aubrey, C., Bond, R., & Campbell, R. (1997). Clients' suitability for counselling: The perception of counsellors working in general practice: Counselling Psychology Quarterly Vol 10(1) Mar 1997, 97-117. *Avants, S. K., Ohlin, R., & Margolin, A. (1997). Matching methadone-maintained patients to psychosocial treatments. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Aveline, M. (1997). Assessing for optimal therapeutic intervention. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Babor, T. F. (1994). Whither Matching? Toward a Rational Strategy of Treating Persons with Alcoholism: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 39 (6), Jun, 1994. *Babor, T. F., Miller, W. R., DiClemente, C., & Longabaugh, R. (1999). A study to remember: Response of the project MATCH research group: Addiction Vol 94(1) Jan 1999, 66-69. *Bailey, R. K. (2003). Psychotropic Medications: One Size Does Not Fit All: Drug Benefit Trends Vol 15(SupplI) Dec 2003, 19-24. *Baker, K. D., & Neimeyer, R. A. (2003). Therapist training and client characteristics as predictors of treatment response to group therapy for depression: Psychotherapy Research Vol 13(2) Sum 2003, 135-151. *Ballen, W., & Jarratt, K. (1997). Hypnotherapy and managed care. Philadelphia, PA: Brunner/Mazel. *Barabasz, A., & Barabasz, M. (2006). Effects of tailored and manualized hypnotic inductions for complicated irritable bowel syndrome patients: International Journal of Clinical and Experimental Hypnosis Vol 54(1) Jan 2006, 100-112. *Bartlett, C., Holloway, J., Evans, M., Owen, J., & Harrison, G. (2001). Alternatives to psychiatric in-patient care: A case-by-case survey of clinician judgements: Journal of Mental Health Vol 10(5) Oct 2001, 535-546. *Bellack, A. S., & Mueser, K. T. (1993). Psychosocial Treatment for Schizophrenia: Schizophrenia Bulletin Vol 19(2) 1993, 317-336. *Berner, W. (2000). Differential treatment for paraphilia disorders: Zeitschrift fur Sexualforschung Vol 13(3) Sep 2000, 181-193. *Besag, F. M. C. (2002). When is it inappropriate to prescribe psychotropic medication? : Epilepsia Vol 43(Suppl2) Feb 2002, 45-50. *Beutler, L. E., Alomohamed, S., Moleiro, C., & Romanelli, R. (2002). Systemic treatment selection and prescriptive therapy. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Beutler, L. E., Bongar, B., & Shurkin, J. N. (1998). Am I crazy, or is it my shrink? How to get the help you need. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Beutler, L. E., Consoli, A. J., & Lane, G. (2005). Systematic Treatment Selection and Prescriptive Psychotherapy. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Beutler, L. E., & Harwood, T. M. (2000). Prescriptive psychotherapy: A practical guide to systematic treatment selection. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Beutler, L. E., Harwood, T. M., Alimohamed, S., & Malik, M. (2002). Functional impairment and coping style. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Beutler, L. E., Harwood, T. M., Bertoni, M., & Thomann, J. (2006). Systematic Treatment Selection and Prescriptive Therapy. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Beutler, L. E., & Malik, M. L. (2002). Diagnosis and treatment guidelines: The example of depression. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Beutler, L. E., & Martin, B. R. (2000). Prescribing therapeutic interventions through strategic treatment selection: Cognitive and Behavioral Practice Vol 7(1) Win 2000, 1-17. *Beutler, L. E., Moleiro, C., Malik, M., & Harwood, M. (2003). A New Twist on Empirically Supported Treatments: International Journal of Clinical and Health Psychology Vol 3(3) Sep 2003, 423-437. *Beutler, L. E., Moleiro, C., Malik, M., Harwood, T. M., Romanelli, R., Gallagher-Thompson, D., et al. (2003). A comparison of the dodo, EST, and ATI factors among comorbid stimulant-dependent, depressed patients: Clinical Psychology & Psychotherapy Vol 10(2) Mar-Apr 2003, 69-85. *Birchler, G. R., & Fals-Stewart, W. S. (2002). Marital dysfunction. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Bolling, M. Y., Kohlenberg, R. J., & Parker, C. R. (2000). Behavior analysis and depression. Reno, NV: Context Press. *Boll-Klatt, A., Bohlen, O., & Schmeling-Kludas, C. (2005). Matching. Differential indication for in-patient psychotherapeutical treatment on the basis of the evaluation of the person and the method: Psychotherapeut Vol 50(3) May 2005, 179-185. *Borrego, J., Jr. (2002). The clinical utility of treatment matching based on a behavioral typology of physically abusive parents. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Borrego, J., Ibanez, E. S., Spendlove, S. J., & Pemberton, J. R. (2007). Treatment acceptability among Mexican American parents: Behavior Therapy Vol 38(3) Sep 2007, 218-227. *Botta, R. J., Jr. (2000). D.U.I. program design for Hispanics using treatment matching. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Bouffard, J. A., & Taxman, F. S. (2000). Client gender and the implementation of jail-based therapeutic community programs: Journal of Drug Issues Vol 30(4) Fal 2000, 881-900. *Breslin, F. C., Gladwin, C. H., Borsoi, D., & Cunningham, J. A. (2000). Defacto client-treatment matching: How clinicians make referrals to outpatient treatments for substance use: Evaluation and Program Planning Vol 23(3) Aug 2000, 281-291. *Bromfield, E. B. (2003). Clinical use of anticonvulsants: A neurologist's perspective: Harvard Review of Psychiatry Vol 11(5) Sep-Oct 2003, 257-268. *Brown, T. G., Seraganian, P., Tremblay, J., & Annis, H. (2002). Matching substance abuse aftercare treatments to client characteristics: Addictive Behaviors Vol 27(4) Jul-Aug 2002, 585-604. *Bruce, M. (2003). Development of Croydon's Primary Care Protocols for Common Mental Illnesses 2001: A bottom-up approach: Psychiatric Bulletin Vol 27(6) Jun 2003, 221-224. *Brummett, P. O. D. (1999). Successfully matching employee to substance abuse treatment through non-routinized Employee Assistance Program (EAP) referral: Employee Assistance Quarterly Vol 15(1) 1999, 1-20. *Bryden, C. (2002). A person-centred approach to counselling, psychotherapy and rehabilitation of people diagnosed with dementia in the early stages: Dementia: The International Journal of Social Research and Practice Vol 1(2) Jun 2002, 141-156. *Buhringer, G. (2006). Allocating treatment options to patient profiles: Clinical art or science? : Addiction Vol 101(5) May 2006, 646-652. *Buhringer, G. (2006). Research on treatment for substance-use disorders: A case for evolution or revolution? Reply to the commentaries: Addiction Vol 101(5) May 2006, 655-656. *Bybee, D., Mowbray, C. T., & McCrohan, N. M. (1996). Towards zero exclusion in vocational opportunities for persons with psychiatric disabilities: Prediction of service receipt in a hybrid vocational/case management service program: Psychiatric Rehabilitation Journal Vol 19(4) Apr 1996, 15-27. *Cahill, P., & Bunting, B. (2005). Drug misuse profiles and treatment matching among Irish drug misusers in treatment: Irish Journal of Psychology Vol 26(1-2) 2005, 25-37. *Canning, S. S. (1994). Empowered parent education: An empirical investigation of empowerment concepts. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Carlton, B. S. (2001). One patient, three therapists. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Publishing, Inc. *Carroll, K. M. (2005). Matching and Differential Therapies: Providing Substance Abusers with Appropriate Treatment. New York, NY: Guilford Publications. *Carroll, K. M., Connors, G. J., Cooney, N. L., DiClemente, C. C., Donovan, D. M., Kadden, R. R., et al. (1998). Internal validity of project MATCH treatments: Discriminability and integrity: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 66(2) Apr 1998, 290-303. *Caspar, F., Pessier, J., Stuart, J., Safran, J. D., Samstag, L. W., & Guirguis, M. (2000). One step further in assessing how interpretations influence the process of psychotherapy: Psychotherapy Research Vol 10(3) Fal 2000, 309-320. *Castelo-Branco, C., Palacios, S., Calaf, J., Vazquez, F., & Lanchares, J. L. (2005). Available medical choices for the management of menopause: Maturitas Vol 52(Suppl1) Nov 2005, S61-S70. *Chapman, R. A. (2006). Case Conceptualization Model for Integration of Cognitive Behavior Therapy and Hypnosis. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Christensen, A. J., & Moran, P. J. (1998). Psychosomatic research in end-stage renal disease: A framework for matching patient to treatment: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 44(5) May 1998, 523-528. *Chu, B. C. (2007). Considering culture one client at a time: Maximizing the cultural exchange: Pragmatic Case Studies in Psychotherapy Vol 3(3) 2007, 34-43. *Church, S. H. (2004). Lessons Learned From Project MATCH: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 49 (5), Oct, 2004. *Clark, W. F., Garg, A. X., Blake, P. G., Rock, G. A., Heidenheim, A. P., & Sackett, D. L. (2003). Effect of awareness of a randomized controlled trial on use of experimental therapy: JAMA: Journal of the American Medical Association Vol 290(10) Sep 2003, 1351-1355. *Cohen, L. J., Gertmenian-King, E., Kunik, L., Weaver, C., London, E. D., & Galynker, I. (2005). Personality measures in former heroin users receiving methadone or in protracted abstinence from opiates: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 112(2) Aug 2005, 149-158. *Cohen-Mansfield, J. (2000). Use of patient characteristics to determine nonpharmacologic interventions for behavioral and psychological symptoms of dementia: International Psychogeriatrics Vol 12(Suppl1) 2000, 373-380. *Colenda, C. C., Rapp, S. R., Leist, J. C., & Poses, R. M. (1996). Clinical variables influencing treatment decisions for agitated dementia patients: Survey of physician judgments: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 44(11) Nov 1996, 1375-1379. *Connors, G. J., Miller, W. R., Anton, R. F., & Tonigan, J. S. (2003). Clinical assessment: Measuring matching characteristics and treatment outcomes. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Cooney, N. L., Babor, T. F., DiClemente, C. C., & Del Boca, F. K. (2003). Clinical and scientific implications of Project MATCH. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Coulter, A., & Fitzpatrick, R. (2000). The patient's perspective regarding appropriate health care. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications Ltd. *Cousins, P. (2004). Editorial: Journal of Sexual Aggression Vol 10(2) Aug 2004, 139-140. *Creaghead, N. A. (1999). Evaluating language intervention approaches: Contrasting perspectives: Language, Speech, and Hearing Services in Schools Vol 30(4) Oct 1999, 335-338. *Dalton, J. A., Keefe, F. J., Carlson, J., & Youngblood, R. (2004). Tailoring Cognitive-Behavioral Treatment for Cancer Pain: Pain Management Nursing Vol 5(1) Mar 2004, 3-18. *DeBattista, C., Rothschild, A. J., & Schatzberg, A. F. (2002). A dynamic algorithm for the treatment of psychotic major depression: Psychiatric Annals Vol 32(11) Nov 2002, 681-691. *DeBattista, C., Trivedi, M. H., Kern, J. K., & Lembke, A. (2002). The status of evidence-based guidelines and algorithms in the treatment of depression: Psychiatric Annals Vol 32(11) Nov 2002, 658-663. *Deegear, J., & Lawson, D. M. (2003). The utility of empirically supported treatments: Professional Psychology: Research and Practice Vol 34(3) Jun 2003, 271-277. *Del Boca, F. K., Mattson, M. E., Fuller, R., & Babor, T. F. (2003). Planning a multisite matching trial: Organizational structure and research design. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Dewing, J. (2002). From ritual to relationship: A person-centred approach to consent in qualitative research with older people who have dementia: Dementia: The International Journal of Social Research and Practice Vol 1(2) Jun 2002, 157-171. *DiClemente, C. C., Carroll, K. M., Miller, W. R., Connors, G. J., & Donovan, D. M. (2003). A look inside treatment: Therapist effects, the therapeutic alliance, and the process of intentional behavior change. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Dighe-Deo, D., & Shah, A. (2000). A protocol for administration of electroconvulsive therapy in elderly patients with fractures: International Journal of Psychiatry in Clinical Practice Vol 4(2) Jun 2000, 101-104. *Dijkstra, A., Conijn, B., & De Vries, H. (2006). A match-mismatch test of a stage model of behaviour change in tobacco smoking: Addiction Vol 101(7) Jul 2006, 1035-1043. *Dijkstra, A., & Tromp, D. (2002). Is the FTND a measure of physical as well as psychological tobacco dependence? : Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment Vol 23(4) Dec 2002, 367-374. *Dobson, K. S., & Khatri, N. (2002). Major depressive disorder. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Donovan, D. M., Carroll, K. M., Kadden, R. M., DiClemente, C. C., & Rounsaville, B. J. (2003). Therapies for matching: Selection, development, implementation, and costs. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Downey, J. (1996). Psychological counselling of children and young people. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Drummond, D. C. (1999). Treatment research in the wake of project MATCH: Addiction Vol 94(1) Jan 1999, 39-42. *Dugan, E., & Cohen, S. J. (1998). Improving physicians' implementation of clinical practice guidelines: Enhancing primary care practice. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Dugas, M. J. (2002). Generalized anxiety disorder. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Dwight-Johnson, M., Lagomasino, I. T., Aisenberg, E., & Hay, J. (2004). Using Conjoint Analysis to Assess Depression Treatment Preferences Among Low-Income Latinos: Psychiatric Services Vol 55(8) Aug 2004, 934-936. *Dyregrov, K. (2006). How do young suicide bereaved want to be approached by the psychologist? : Tidsskrift for Norsk Psykologforening Vol 43(8) Aug 2006, 787-794. *Eckert, J., Frohburg, I., & Kriz, J. (2004). Patients after change of therapy: Differential therapy indication by the patients themselves? : Psychotherapeut Vol 49(6) Nov 2004, 415-426. *Edwards, T., & Turnage, J. (2003). "Cheating Almost Killed Me:" Collaborative Care for a Man Who Believed He Had AIDS: Families, Systems, & Health Vol 21(2) Sum 2003, 233-239. *Eifert, G. H. (1996). More theory-driven and less diagnosis-based behavior therapy: Journal of Behavior Therapy and Experimental Psychiatry Vol 27(2) Jun 1996, 75-86. *Enderlin, C. A., & Richards, K. C. (2006). Research Testing of Tailored Interventions: Research and Theory for Nursing Practice: An International Journal Vol 20(4) Win 2006, 317-324. *Epstein, S. A., Gonzales, J. J., St. Onge, J., Carter-Campbell, J., & et al. (1996). Practice patterns in the diagnosis and treatment of anxiety and depression in the medically ill: A survey of psychiatrists: Psychosomatics: Journal of Consultation Liaison Psychiatry Vol 37(4) Jul-Aug 1996, 356-367. *Ertl, M. A., & McNamara, J. R. (2000). Predicting potential client treatment preferences: Psychotherapy: Theory, Research, Practice, Training Vol 37(3) Fal 2000, 219-227. *Fairhurst, S. K. (1996). Promoting change in families: Treatment matching in residential treatment centers: Residential Treatment for Children & Youth Vol 14(2) 1996, 21-32. *Falkin, G. P., Strauss, S., & Bohen, T. (1999). Matching drug-involved probationers to appropriate drug interventions: A strategy for reducing recidivism: Federal Probation Vol 63(1) Jun 1999, 3-8. *Faller, H., & Rudolf, G. (1998). The relevance of the working alliance for diagnosis and treatment selection in psychotherapy patients: Zeitschrift fur Psychosomatische Medizin und Psychoanalyse Vol 44(1) 1998, 54-71. *Fanurik, D., Schmitz, M. L., Martin, G. A., Koh, J. L., Wood, M., Sturgeon, L., et al. (2000). Hospital room or treatment room: Where should inpatient pediatric procedures be performed? : Children's Health Care Vol 29(2) Spr 2000, 103-111. *Fava, G. A., Ruini, C., & Sonino, N. (2003). Management of recurrent depression in primary care: Psychotherapy and Psychosomatics Vol 72(1) Jan-Feb 2003, 3-9. *Fercho, M. C. (2000). The utilization of a high-risk model of threat perception in assigning chronic pain patients to treatment: An exploratory study. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Fiese, B. H., & Wamboldt, F. S. (2000). Family routines, rituals, and asthma management: A proposal for family-based strategies to increase treatment adherence: Families, Systems, & Health Vol 18(4) Win 2000, 405-418. *Fink, M. (2001). Modal ECT is effective: Response to letter by Sackeim et al: Journal of ECT Vol 17(3) Sep 2001, 222-225. *Finlayson, R. E., & Hofmann, V. E. (2002). Prescription drug misuse: Treatment strategies. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Finney, J. W. (1999). Some treatment implications of project MATCH: Addiction Vol 94(1) Jan 1999, 42-45. *Finney, J. W. (2008). Matching clients to psychosocial treatments: At the cusp of hope and evidence? Comment: Addiction Vol 103(2) Feb 2008, 239-240. *Flottorp, S., Havelsrud, K., & Oxman, A. D. (2003). Process evaluation of a cluster randomized trial of tailored interventions to implement guidelines in primary care--why is it so hard to change practice? : Family Practice Vol 20(3) Jun 2003, 333-339. *Follette, W. C., Naugle, A. E., & Linnerooth, P. J. N. (2000). Functional alternatives to traditional assessment and diagnosis. Reno, NV: Context Press. *Forys, K. L., & Dahlquist, L. M. (2007). The Influence of Preferred Coping Style and Cognitive Strategy on Laboratory-Induced Pain: Health Psychology Vol 26(1) Jan 2007, 22-29. *Frankel, K. R. (2005). A multiple case study of referral of clients to therapists using an evidence-based computerized matching system. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Franklin, M. E., Rynn, M., March, J. S., & Foa, E. B. (2002). Obsessive-compulsive disorder. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Freeman, K. A., & Miller, C. A. (2002). Behavioral case conceptualization for children and adolescents. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *French, J. A. (2007). Can evidence-based guidelines and clinical trials tell us how to treat patients? : Epilepsia Vol 48(7) Jul 2007, 1264-1267. *Frye, M. A., & Altshuler, L. L. (1997). Selection of initial treatment for bipolar disorder, manic phase. Basel, Switzerland: Karger. *Gamst, G., Dana, R. H., Der-Karabetian, A., Aragon, M., Arellano, L. M., & Kramer, T. (2002). Effects of Latino acculturation and ethnic identity on mental health outcomes: Hispanic Journal of Behavioral Sciences Vol 24(4) Nov 2002, 479-504. *Gann, M. F. (2000). Making the first move: A candidate's step-by-step guide to recommending psychoanalysis: Journal of Clinical Psychoanalysis Vol 9(1) Win 2000, 9-19. *Garcia, A. (1999). Non-clinical factors and their influence in the selection of treatments of childhood-adolescent mental health: Revista de Psiquiatria Infanto-Juvenil No 2 1999, 104-114. *Garner, D. M., & Magana, C. G. (2002). Anorexia nervosa. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Garner, D. M., & Needleman, L. D. (2001). Stepped-care and decision-tree models for treating eating disorders. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Gastfriend, D. R., Lu, S., & Sharon, E. (2000). Placement matching: Challenges and technical progress: Substance Use & Misuse Vol 35(12-14) Oct-Dec 2000, 2191-2213. *Gelenberg, A. J., & Pies, R. (2003). Matching the Bipolar Patient and the Mood Stabilizer: Annals of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 15(3-4) Sep 2003, 203-216. *Gibbs, L., & Gambrill, E. (2002). Evidence-based practice: Counterarguments to objections: Research on Social Work Practice Vol 12(3) May 2002, 452-476. *Ginsberg, D. L. (2003). Pharmacogenomics: Genetic Markers Predict Intolerance to Paroxetine: Primary Psychiatry Vol 10(12) Dec 2003, 17-18. *Glaser, F. B. (1999). The unsinkable project MATCH: Addiction Vol 94(1) Jan 1999, 34-36. *Glover, W. C. (2000). Where do analysands come from? A candidate's experience in recommending psychoanalysis: Journal of Clinical Psychoanalysis Vol 9(1) Win 2000, 21-37. *Godfrey, C. (1999). The "value" of project MATCH for service provision: Addiction Vol 94(1) Jan 1999, 54-55. *Gonsalkorale, W. M. (2006). Gut-directed hypnotherapy: The Manchester Approach for treatment of irritable bowel syndrome: International Journal of Clinical and Experimental Hypnosis Vol 54(1) Jan 2006, 27-50. *Goodwin, L. R., Jr., & Howell, C. W. (1993). Review of Working with the Problem Drinker: A Solution-Focused Approach: The Family Journal Vol 1(3) Jul 1993, 285-286. *Gordis, E., & Fuller, R. (1999). Project MATCH: Addiction Vol 94(1) Jan 1999, 57-59. *Granot, M., Zimmer, E. Z., Friedman, M., Lowenstein, L., & Yarnitsky, D. (2004). Association Between Quantitative Sensory Testing, Treatment Choice, and Subsequent Pain Reduction in Vulvar Vestibulitis Syndrome: The Journal of Pain Vol 5(4) May 2004, 226-232. *Gray, M. J., & Acierno, R. (2002). Posttraumatic stress disorder. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Gringras, P. (2000). Practical paediatric psychopharmacological prescribing in autism: The potential and the pitfalls: Autism Vol 4(3) Sep 2000, 229-247. *Grissom, G. R. (2001). Matching substance abuse patients to services. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Publishing, Inc. *Grossman, R. (2004). Pharmacotherapy of Personality Disorders. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Gullickson, T. (1997). Review of Doing What Works in Brief Therapy: A Strategic Solution Focused Approach: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 42 (5), May, 1997. *Haaga, D. A. F., Rabois, D., & Brody, C. (1999). Cognitive behavior therapy. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Hadley, C., Brown, S., & Smith, A. (1999). Evaluating interventions for people with severe dementia: Using the Positive Response Schedule: Aging & Mental Health Vol 3(3) Aug 1999, 234-240. *Hagstrom, F. (2001). Using and building theory in clinical action: Journal of Communication Disorders Vol 34(5) Sep-Oct 2001, 371-384. *Hales, R. E., Hilty, D. A., & Wise, M. G. (1997). A treatment algorithm for the management of anxiety in primary care practice: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 58(Suppl 3) 1997, 76-80. *Hamilton, J. W. (2000). Effect of therapist countertransference on formulation of client transference. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Hamilton, K. E., & Dobson, K. S. (2001). Empirically supported treatments in psychology: Implications for international promotion and dissemination: International Journal of Clinical and Health Psychology Vol 1(1) Jan 2001, 35-51. *Hammer, G. (2002). Trust and relationship as cornerstones of successful psychotherapy. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *Handwerk, M. L., Friman, P. C., Mott, M. A., & Stairs, J. M. (1998). The relationship between program restrictiveness and youth behavior problems: Journal of Emotional and Behavioral Disorders Vol 6(3) Fal 1998, 170-179. *Hanley, D. (2006). Appropriate services: Examining the case classification principle: Journal of Offender Rehabilitation Vol 42(4) 2006, 1-22. *Harwood, I. N. H. (1996). Towards optimum group placement from the perspective of self and group experience: Group Analysis Vol 29(2) Jun 1996, 199-218. *Hawkins, R. P., & Anderson, C. M. (1997). Has Functional Assessment of Clinical Cases Arrived? : PsycCRITIQUES Vol 42 (9), Sep, 1997. *Haynes, S. N., & Williams, A. E. (2003). Case formulation and design of behavioral treatment programs: Matching treatment mechanisms to causal variables for behavior problems: European Journal of Psychological Assessment Vol 19(3) 2003, 164-174. *Heapy, A. A., Stroud, M. W., Higgins, D. M., & Sellinger, J. J. (2006). Tailoring Cognitive-Behavioral Therapy for Chronic Pain: A Case Example: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 62(11) Nov 2006, 1345-1354. *Heather, N. (1999). Some common methdological criticsms of project MATCH: Are they justified? : Addiction Vol 94(1) Jan 1999, 36-39. *Hellewell, J. S. E. (1999). Treatment-resistant schizophrenia: Reviewing the options and identifying the way forward: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 60(Suppl 23) 1999, 14-19. *Herman, S. M. (1997). Therapist-client similarity on the multimodal structural profile inventory as a predictor of early session impact: Journal of Psychotherapy Practice & Research Vol 6(2) Spr 1997, 139-144. *Hersen, M. (2002). Clinical behavior therapy: Adults and children. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Hile, M. G., Callier, J. M., Schmoock, J., Adkins, R. E., & Cho, D. (1998). St. Louis Target City Information System: Computers in Human Services Vol 14(3-4) 1998, 119-137. *Hoglend, P. (2003). Long-term effects of brief dynamic psychotherapy: Psychotherapy Research Vol 13(3) Sep 2003, 271-292. *Howland, R. H. (1997). Pharmacotherapy of inpatients with bipolar depression: Annals of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 9(4) Dec 1997, 199-202. *Howland, R. H., & Thase, M. E. (1997). Switching strategies for the treatment of unipolar major depression. Basel, Switzerland: Karger. *Hoyt, M. F., & Miller, S. D. (2000). Stage-appropriate change-oriented brief therapy strategies. Phoenix, AZ: Zeig, Tucker & Theisen. *Hser, Y.-I., Polinsky, M. L., Maglione, M., & Anglin, M. D. (1999). Matching clients' needs with drug treatment services: Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment Vol 16(4) Jun 1999, 299-305. *Hsu, E., Sedlar, G., Flood, M. F., & Hansen, D. J. (2002). Child sexual abuse. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Hudson, M. M. T., Nelson, W. L., Ronalds, C. J., Anderson, J., & Jeffries, D. J. (1997). HIV antibody testing: Genito-Urinary Clinic or additional site same-day testing service: AIDS Care Vol 9(2) Apr 1997, 209-215. *Hufford, M. R. (2000). Empirically supported treatments and comorbid psychopathology: Spelunking Plato's cave: Professional Psychology: Research and Practice Vol 31(1) Feb 2000, 96-99. *Humphreys, K. (1997). Clinicians' referral and matching of substance abuse patients to self-help groups after treatment: Psychiatric Services Vol 48(11) Nov 1997, 1445-1449. *Hussain, S., & Roberts, N. (1998). Re: Psychiatric presentation of adolescent homosexuality: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 43(4) May 1998, 420-421. *Hwang, W.-C., & Wood, J. J. (2007). Being culturally sensitive is not the same as being culturally competent: Pragmatic Case Studies in Psychotherapy Vol 3(3) 2007, 44-50. *Isernhagen, S. J. (1998). Functional capacity matching: Designing the continuum of care. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Issa, A. M., & Keyserlingk, E. W. (2000). Apolipoprotein E genotyping for pharmacogenetic purposes in Alzheimer's disease: Emerging ethical issues: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 45(10) Dec 2000, 917-922. *Jankovic, J. (2000). Parkinson's disease therapy: Tailoring choices for early and late disease, young and old patients: Clinical Neuropharmacology Vol 23(5) Sep-Oct 2000, 252-261. *Johnson, C. H., Mullins, L. L., & Walker, C. E. (2002). Elimination disorder. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Johnson, C. R. (2002). Mental retardation. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Jones, B. T. (1998). Treatment match: Addiction Research Vol 6(6) Dec 1998, 469-472. *Jorgensen, C. R., Hougaard, E., Rosenbaum, B., Valbak, K., & Rehfeld, E. (2000). The Dynamic Assessment Interview (DAI), interpersonal process measured by Structural Analysis of Social Behavior (SASB) and therapeutic outcome: Psychotherapy Research Vol 10(2) Sum 2000, 181-195. *Kadden, R. M., Longabaugh, R., & Wirtz, P. W. (2003). The matching hypotheses: Rationale and predictions. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Kalogerakis, M. G. (1997). Adolescent analyzability reconsidered. Mahwah, NJ: Analytic Press. *Kaminer, Y. (2001). Adolescent substance abuse treatment: Where do we go from here? : Psychiatric Services Vol 52(2) Feb 2001, 147-149. *Kaminer, Y., Blitz, C., Burleson, J. A., Kadden, R. M., & Rounsaville, B. J. (1998). Measuring treatment process in cognitive-behavioral and interactional group therapies for adolescent substance abusers: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 186(7) Jul 1998, 407-413. *Kaminer, Y., & Burleson, J. A. (1999). Psychotherapies for adolescent substance abusers: 15-month follow-up of a pilot study: The American Journal on Addictions Vol 8(2) Spr 1999, 114-119. *Kamphuis, J. H., Emmelkamp, P. M. G., & Krijn, M. (2002). Specific phobia. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Kasper, S. (2003). Issues in the treatment of bipolar disorder: European Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 13(Suppl2) Aug 2003, S37-S42. *Kearney, C. A., & Drake, K. L. (2002). Social phobia. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Kerbeshian, J. (2007). Medical Treatments and Healthcare Professionals. Bethesda, MD: Woodbine House. *Kim, C.-J., Hwang, A.-R., & Yoo, J.-S. (2004). The impact of a stage-matched intervention to promote exercise behavior in participants with type 2 diabetes: International Journal of Nursing Studies Vol 41(8) Nov 2004, 833-841. *Kim, S. A., & Goff, B. C. (2002). Borderline personality disorder. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Kimble, M. O. (2000). Treating PTSD in the presence of multiple comorbid disorders: The case of Howard: Cognitive and Behavioral Practice Vol 7(1) Win 2000, 133-137. *Kingdon, D. G., & Kirschen, H. (2006). Who does not get cognitive-behavioral therapy for schizophrenia when therapy is readily available? : Psychiatric Services Vol 57(12) Dec 2006, 1792-1794. *Klein, C., di Menza, S., Arfken, C., & Schuster, C. R. (2002). Interaction effects of treatment setting and client characteristics on retention and completion: Journal of Psychoactive Drugs Vol 34(1) Jan-Mar 2002, 39-50. *Klein, J. (1999). Assessment--What for? Who for? : British Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 15(3) Spr 1999, 333-345. *Kopp, W., Kassing, S., Helle, M., Auckenthaler, A., & Studt, H.-H. (2002). Importance of the therapeutic alliance experience for the differential psychotherapeutic indication: Psychotherapie Psychosomatik Medizinische Psychologie Vol 52(3-4) Mar-Apr 2002, 173-178. *Kordy, H., Haug, S., & Percevic, R. (2006). Patients Differ--A Plea for Individually Tailored Service Allocation: European Eating Disorders Review Vol 14(1) Jan-Feb 2006, 1-7. *Kramer, B. A. (1999). A seasonal schedule for maintenance ECT: Journal of ECT Vol 15(3) Sep 1999, 226-231. *Krishtal, E. (2005). The effects of ethnicity and consumer-provider ethnic match on the quality of life among the chronically mentally ill. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Krystal, A. D., Weiner, R. D., Lindahl, V., & Massie, R. (2000). The development and retrospective testing of an electroencephalographic seizure quality-based stimulus dosing paradigm with ECT: Journal of ECT Vol 16(4) Dec 2000, 338-349. *Kutin, J. J., & Koutroulis, G. Y. (2003). Strike a light; This match didn't work! Evaluation of the Victorian community based corrections treatment and testing policy: Does matching to treatment improve outcomes? : Psychiatry, Psychology and Law Vol 10(2) 2003, 379-389. *Kwekkeboom, K. L., Kneip, J., & Pearson, L. (2003). A pilot study to predict success with guided imagery for cancer pain: Pain Management Nursing Vol 4(3) Sep 2003, 112-123. *Lam, C. S., Hilburger, J., Kornbleuth, M., Jenkins, J., & et al. (1996). A treatment matching model for substance abuse rehabilitation clients: Rehabilitation Counseling Bulletin Vol 39(3) Mar 1996, 202-216. *Lambert, M. J., & Anderson, E. M. (1996). Assessment for the time-limited psychotherapies: American Psychiatric Press Review of Psychiatry Vol 15 1996, 23-42. *Lane, S. W. L., Montgomery, D., & Schmid, W. (1995). Understanding differences to maximize treatment interventions: A case study: Therapeutic Recreation Journal Vol 29(4) 1995, 294-299. *Lang, F., & Pellet, J. (1998). The management of psychoanalytical psychotherapy in eating disorders. Roma, Italy: Societa Editrice Universo. *Lanman, M. (2003). Assessment for couple psychoanalytic psychotherapy: British Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 19(3) Spr 2003, 309-323. *Laugharne, J., Cowan, N., & Peet, M. (1997). When fluoxetine fails, what next? A national survey controlling for age: Journal of Mental Health Vol 6(4) Aug 1997, 409-415. *Leatherdale, S. T., & McDonald, P. W. (2005). What smoking cessation approaches will young smokers use? : Addictive Behaviors Vol 30(8) Sep 2005, 1614-1618. *Lelie, A., & Verweij, M. (2003). Futility without a dichotomy: Towards an ideal physician-patient relationship: Bioethics Vol 17(1) Feb 2003, 21-31. *Levy, L. (1993). Assessment of children for brief psychodynamic psychotherapy: Southern African Journal of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 5(2) 1993, 77-84. *Lewis, E. N., Nash, K. C., & Kelleher, K. J. (2003). Lorenz Curves: A New Model for the Distribution of Psychiatric Services: Journal of Child and Family Studies Vol 12(4) Dec 2003, 475-482. *Libow, J. A. (2006). Children with Chronic Illness and Physical Disabilities. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Lin, P., Campbell, D. G., Chaney, E. F., Liu, C.-F., Heagerty, P., Felker, B. L., et al. (2005). The influence of patient preference on depression treatment in primary care: Annals of Behavioral Medicine Vol 30(2) Oct 2005, 164-173. *Lindstrom, L. (1999). Life is short, the art long: Addiction Vol 94(1) Jan 1999, 45-47. *Links, P. S., & Stockwell, M. (2001). Is couple therapy indicated for borderline personality disorder? : American Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 55(4) 2001, 491-506. *Linton, S. J. (2002). A cognitive-behavioral approach to the prevention of chronic back pain. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Lipchik, G. L., Nicholson, R. A., & Penzien, D. B. (2005). Allocation of Patients to Conditions in Headache Clinical Trials: Randomization, Stratification, and Treatment Matching: Headache: The Journal of Head and Face Pain Vol 45(5) May 2005, 419-428. *Liu, E. T.-H. (2007). Dynamic sizing, multidimensional identities, & clinical supervision: Pragmatic Case Studies in Psychotherapy Vol 3(3) 2007, 65-68. *Liu, E. T.-H. (2007). Integrating cognitive-behavioral and cognitive-interpersonal case formulations: A case study of a Chinese American male: Pragmatic Case Studies in Psychotherapy Vol 3(3) 2007, 1-33. *Llewelyn, S. (2004). Review of Psychotherapy Relationships that Work: Behavioural and Cognitive Psychotherapy Vol 32(2) Apr 2004, 255-256. *Longabaugh, R., Wirtz, P. W., Beattie, M. C., Noel, N., & Stout, R. (1997). Matching treatment focus to patient social investment and support: 18-month follow-up results. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Lordan, E. J., Kelley, J. M., Peters, C. P., & Siegfried, R. J. (1997). Treatment placement decisions: How substance abuse professionals assess and place clients: Evaluation and Program Planning Vol 20(2) May 1997, 137-149. *Lytle, P. F. (2007). Teaching clinical competence: Pragmatic Case Studies in Psychotherapy Vol 3(3) 2007, 55-64. *Mace, F. C., & Mauk, J. E. (1995). Bio-behavioral diagnosis and treatment of self-injury: Mental Retardation and Developmental Disabilities Research Reviews Vol 1(2) 1995, 104-110. *Mahoney, M. J. (2003). Constructive psychotherapy: A practical guide. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Mailloux, D. L., Abracen, J., Serin, R., Cousineau, C., Malcolm, B., & Looman, J. (2003). Dosage of treatment to sexual offenders: Are we overprescribing? : International Journal of Offender Therapy and Comparative Criminology Vol 47(2) Apr 2003, 171-184. *Malan, D. (2000). Beyond interpretation: Initial evaluation and technique in Short-Term Dynamic Psychotherapy. Part I: International Journal of Intensive Short-Term Dynamic Psychotherapy Vol 14(3) Sep 2000, 59-82. *Malloy, D. C., & Hadjistavropoulos, T. (2002). Cognitive behavioral and pharmacological interventions for mood- and anxiety-related problems: An examination from an existential ethical perspective. Totowa, NJ: Humana Press. *Mals, P., Howells, K., Day, A., & Hall, G. (2000). Adapting violence rehabilitation programs for the Australian Aboriginal offender. Binghamton, NY: The Haworth Press. *Mancuso, M., Filosto, M., Forli, F., Rocchi, A., Berrettini, S., Siciliano, G., et al. (2004). A non-syndromic hearing loss caused by very low levels of the mtDNA A3243G mutation: Acta Neurologica Scandinavica Vol 110(1) Jul 2004, 72-74. *Marlatt, G. A. (1999). From hindsight to foresight: A commentary on Project MATCH. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Marshall, W. L., & Yates, P. M. (2005). Comment on Mailloux et al.'s (2003) Study "Dosage of Treatment to Sexual Offenders: Are We Overprescribing?" International Journal of Offender Therapy and Comparative Criminology Vol 49(2) Apr 2005, 221-224. *Mathews, C. A., Glidden, D., Murray, S., Forster, P., & Hargreaves, W. A. (2002). The effect on treatment outcomes of assigning patients to ethnically focused inpatient psychiatric units: Psychiatric Services Vol 53(7) Jul 2002, 830-835. *Matthews, C. A., Glidden, D., & Hargreaves, W. A. (2002). The effect on diagnostic rates of assigning patients to ethnically focused inpatient psychiatric units: Psychiatric Services Vol 53(7) Jul 2002, 823-829. *Mattis, S. G., & Ollendick, T. H. (2002). School refusal and separation anxiety. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Mattson, M. E. (1998). Finding the right approach. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Mattson, M. E. (2003). The search for a rational basis for treatment selection. New York, NY: Kluwer Academic/Plenum Publishers. *Maynard, I. W., MacDonald, A. L., & Warwick-Evans, L. (1997). Anxiety in novice rock climbers: A further test of the matching hypothesis in a field setting: International Journal of Sport Psychology Vol 28(1) Jan-Mar 1997, 67-78. *McCarthy, B. W. (2002). Sexual dysfunction. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *McConkey, R., & Adams, L. (2000). Matching short break services for children with learning disabilities to family needs and preferences: Child: Care, Health and Development Vol 26(5) Sep 2000, 429-443. *McKay, J. R., & McLellan, A. T. (1998). Deciding where to start: Working with polyproblem individuals. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *McKenna, J., Shaw, J., Proceddu, K., Ganley, A., Skaife, K., & Davenport, S. (1999). "Long-stay medium secure" patients in special hospital: Journal of Forensic Psychiatry Vol 10(2) Sep 1999, 333-342. *McLellan, A. T., Grissom, G. R., Zanis, D., Randall, M., & et al. (1997). Problem-service "matching" in addiction treatment: A prospective study in 4 programs: Archives of General Psychiatry Vol 54(8) Aug 1997, 730-735. *McNeil, D. W., Sorrell, J. T., Vowles, K. E., & Billmeyer, T. W. (2002). Social phobia. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Mednikov, M. (2007). Psychodynamic-interpersonal supervision of Liu's case of TC: Pragmatic Case Studies in Psychotherapy Vol 3(3) 2007, 51-54. *Meeson, B. (1998). Occupational therapy in community mental health: Part 2: Intervention choice: British Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 61(1) Jan 1998, 7-12. *Melnick, G., De Leon, G., Thomas, G., & Kressel, D. (2001). A client-treatment matching protocol for therapeutic communities: First report: Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment Vol 21(3) Oct 2001, 119-128. *Merkx, M. J. M., Schippers, G. M., Koeter, M. J. W., Vuijk, P. J., Oudejans, S., de Vries, C. C. Q., et al. (2007). Allocation of substance use disorder patients to appropriate levels of care: Feasibility of matching guidelines in routine practice in Dutch treatment centres: Addiction Vol 102(3) Mar 2007, 466-474. *Miller, A. L., McEvoy, J. P., Jeste, D. V., & Marder, S. R. (2006). Treatment of Chronic Schizophrenia. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Publishing, Inc. *Miller, F. N. (1997). Who needs psychoanalysis? : Modern Psychoanalysis Vol 22(2) 1997, 211-219. *Miller, I. W., Keitner, G. I., Ryan, C. E., Solomon, D. A., Cardemil, E. V., & Beevers, C. G. (2005). Treatment Matching in the Posthospital Care of Depressed Patients: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 162(11) Nov 2005, 2131-2138. *Miller, S. D., Duncan, B. L., & Hubble, M. A. (2002). Client-directed, outcome-informed clinical work. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Miller, S. M., Fang, C. Y., Diefenbach, M. A., & Bales, C. B. (2001). Tailoring psychosocial interventions to the individual's health information-processing style: The influence of monitoring versus blunting in cancer risk and disease. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Miller, W. R., & Longabaugh, R. (2003). Summary and conclusions. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Millon, T., & Grossman, S. D. (2004). Psychopathologic Assessment Can Usefully Inform Therapy: A View from the Study of Personality. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Minkoff, K. (2001). Level of care determination for individuals with co-occuring psychiatric and substance disorders: Psychiatric Rehabilitation Skills Vol 5(1) Spr 2001, 163-196. *Minkoff, K. (2001). Level of care determination for individuals with co-occurring psychiatric and substance disorders: Psychiatric Rehabilitation Skills Vol 5(1) Spr 2001, 163-196. *Mizes, J. S., & Bonifazi, D. Z. (2002). Bulimia nervosa. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Morgan, A. C. (2001). Fitting psychotherapy to the needs of the older patient: Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 34(1) 2001, 61-81. *Morgan, D. G., & Stewart, N. J. (2002). Theory building through mixed method evaluation of a dementia special care unit: Research in Nursing & Health Vol 25(6) Dec 2002, 479-488. *Morrison, A., Hull, A., & Shephard, B. (2000). Triage in emergency psychiatry: Psychiatric Bulletin Vol 24(7) Jul 2000, 261-264. *Munich, R. L. (2001). Supervising the hospital psychotherapist: Matching patient and therapy. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Munk-Madsen, N. M. (2001). Assessment in music therapy with clients suffering from dementia: Nordic Journal of Music Therapy Vol 10(2) 2001, 205-208. *Myaard, M. J., Crawford, C., Jackson, M., & Alessi, G. (2000). Applying behavior analysis within the wraparound process: A multiple baseline study: Journal of Emotional and Behavioral Disorders Vol 8(4) Win 2000, 216-229. *Natenshon, A. H. (1999). When your child has an eating disorder: A step-by-step workbook for parents and other caregivers. San Francisco, CA: Jossey-Bass. *Needleman, L. D. (1999). Cognitive case conceptualization: A guidebook for practitioners. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Needs, A. (2006). Review of From Toxic Institutions to Therapeutic Environments: Residential Settings in Mental Health Services: British Journal of Forensic Practice Vol 8(1) Feb 2006, 41-43. *Negrete, J. C. (1999). A contrast in treatment philosophies: Addiction Vol 94(1) Jan 1999, 59-62. *Nelsen, J. C. (2002). Diversity as an influence on clients with anxiety and depressive disorders: What the responsible social worker should know: Families in Society Vol 83(1) Jan-Feb 2002, 45-53. *Nelson, J. C. (1997). Augmentation strategies for treatment of unipolar major depression. Basel, Switzerland: Karger. *Nelson, M. L. (2002). An assessment-based model for counseling strategy selection: Journal of Counseling & Development Vol 80(4) Fal 2002, 416-421. *Neumann, M., Kasper, S., Krappel, C., Moller, H. J., Laux, G., & Paul, H. W. (2002). A "low threshold" detoxication program: Project results: Krankenhauspsychiatrie Vol 13(3) Sep 2002, 99-103. *Newcorn, J. H., & Ivanov, I. (2007). Psychopharmacologic treatment of attention-deficit hyperactivity disorder and disruptive behavior disorders: Psychiatric Annals Vol 37(7) Jul 2007, 477-489. *Norcross, J. C. (2002). Psychotherapy relationships that work: Therapist contributions and responsiveness to patients. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Norcross, J. C., & Beutler, L. E. (1997). Determining the therapeutic relationship of choice in brief therapy. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Oldham, J. M. (2004). Borderline personality disorder: The treatment dilemma: Journal of Psychiatric Practice Vol 10(3) May 2004, 204-206. *O'Leary, A., Peterman, T., & Aral, S. O. (2002). Prevention triage: Optimizing multiple HIV intervention strategies. New York, NY: Kluwer Academic/Plenum Publishers. *O'Leary, D., & Webb, M. (1996). The needs for care assessment--a longitudinal approach: Psychiatric Bulletin Vol 20(3) Mar 1996, 134-136. *Olmstead, T., & Sindelar, J. L. (2004). To what extent are key services offered in treatment programs for special populations? : Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment Vol 27(1) Jul 2004, 9-15. *O'Reilly, M., O'Kane, N., Byrne, P., & Lancioni, G. (1996). Increasing the predictability of therapeutic interactions for a client with acquired brain injury: An analysis of the effect on verbal abuse: Irish Journal of Psychology Vol 17(3) 1996, 258-268. *Orford, J. (1999). Future research directions: A commentary on project MATCH: Addiction Vol 94(1) Jan 1999, 62-66. *Orford, J. (2006). Is treatment-matching dead? Comments on Buhringer (2006): Addiction Vol 101(5) May 2006, 653-654. *Ortega, A. N., & Rosenheck, R. (2002). Hispanic client-case manager matching: Differences in outcomes and service use in a program for homeless persons with severe mental illness: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 190(5) May 2002, 315-323. *Ostendorf, W. R. (1999). Use of behavioral stage-of-change and preference for weight loss interventions as a system for client-matching treatment of obesity. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Palac, S. M., Kanner, A. M., Andrews, R., & Patil, A. A. (2002). Should epilepsy surgery be used in the treatment of autistic regression? : Epilepsy & Behavior Vol 3(2) Apr 2002, 113-121. *Palmer, S. (2000). Developing an individual therapeutic programme suitable for use by counselling psychologists in a multicultural society: A multimodal perspective: Counselling Psychology Review Vol 15(1) Feb 2000, 32-50. *Pargament, K. I., & Saunders, S. M. (2007). Introduction to the special issue on spirituality and psychotherapy: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 63(10) Oct 2007, 903-907. *Parker, J., & Guest, D. (2003). Individualized sexual addiction treatment: A developmental perspective: Sexual Addiction & Compulsivity Vol 10(1) Jan 2003, 13-22. *Pato, M. T., & Zohar, J. (2001). General considerations in diagnosis and treatment. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Association. *Patterson, C. H. (1964). "Modern approaches to counseling 'diagnosis'": Comment: Journal of Counseling Psychology Vol 11(3) Fal 1964, 297-298. *Paul, H. A. (2003). Review of Psychotherapy relationships that work: Therapist contributions and responsiveness to patients: Child & Family Behavior Therapy Vol 25(4) 2003, 65-69. *Paxton, R., Shrubb, S., Griffiths, H., Cameron, L., & Maunder, L. (2000). Tiered approach: Matching mental health services to needs: Journal of Mental Health Vol 9(2) Apr 2000, 137-144. *Pearlstein, T. B., Zlotnick, C., Battle, C. L., Stuart, S., O'Hara, M. W., Price, A. B., et al. (2006). Patient choice of treatment for postpartum depression: A pilot study: Archives of Women's Mental Health Vol 9(6) Nov 2006, 303-308. *Pedersen, M. U., & Hesse, M. (2007). Residential treatment in Denmark: Client characteristics and retention: Therapeutic Communities: International Journal for Therapeutic and Supportive Organizations Vol 28(2) Sum 2007, 206-217. *Pelios, L., Morren, J., Tesch, D., & Axelrod, S. (1999). The impact of functional analysis methodology on treatment choice for self-injurious and aggressive behavior: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 32(2) Sum 1999, 185-195. *Persons, J. B. (2006). Case Formulation-Driven Psychotherapy: Clinical Psychology: Science and Practice Vol 13(2) May 2006, 167-170. *Petersen, S., Heesacker, M., & deWitt Marsh, R. (2001). Medical decision making among cancer patients: Journal of Counseling Psychology Vol 48(2) Apr 2001, 239-244. *Petrisek, A. C., Laliberte, L. L., Allen, S. M., & Mor, V. (1997). The treatment decision-making process: Age differences in a sample of women recently diagnosed with nonrecurrent, early-stage breast cancer: The Gerontologist Vol 37(5) Oct 1997, 598-608. *Petros, P. (2003). Non-linearity in clinical practice: Journal of Evaluation in Clinical Practice Vol 9(2) May 2003, 171-178. *Piccirillo, C. J. (2005). Efficacious treatments for children in a community mental health setting: The role of training and theoretical orientation. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Piedmont, R. L., & Ciarrocchi, J. W. (1999). The utility of the Revised NEO Personality Inventory in an outpatient, drug rehabilitation context: Psychology of Addictive Behaviors Vol 13(3) Sep 1999, 213-226. *Piper, W. E. (1996). Psychodynamic psychotherapy: American Psychiatric Press Review of Psychiatry Vol 15 1996, 109-128. *Piper, W. E., Joyce, A. S., McCallum, M., Azim, H. F., & Ogrodniczuk, J. S. (2002). Defining dynamically oriented supportive psychotherapy and determining good candidates. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Piper, W. E., Joyce, A. S., McCallum, M., Azim, H. F., & Ogrodniczuk, J. S. (2002). Interpretive and supportive psychotherapies: Matching therapy and patient personality. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Piper, W. E., Joyce, A. S., McCallum, M., Azim, H. F., & Ogrodniczuk, J. S. (2002). Optimal matching of patients and short-term psychotherapies. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Piper, W. E., Joyce, A. S., McCallum, M., Azim, H. F., & Ogrodniczuk, J. S. (2002). Relationships between patient personality variables and the process of psychotherapy: Clinical illustrations of successful and unsuccessful cases. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Piper, W. E., Joyce, A. S., McCallum, M., Azim, H. F., & Ogrodniczuk, J. S. (2003). Review of Interpretive and Supportive Psychotherapies: Matching Therapy and Patient Personality: Psychotherapy Research Vol 13(1) Spr 2003, 117-119. *Potash, H. M. (1999). Assessment through the dialectic: The necessary forgotten link: Journal of Personality Assessment Vol 72(2) Apr 1999, 185-189. *Potter, W. Z., & Schmidt, M. E. (1997). Treatment of major depression: Selection of initial drug. Basel, Switzerland: Karger. *Prochaska, J. O. (2006). Commentaries on Dijkstra et al. (2006): Is social cognitive theory becoming a transtheoretical model? : Addiction Vol 101(7) Jul 2006, 916-917. *Prochaska, J. O., & DiClemente, C. (2002). Transtheoretical therapy. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Prochaska, J. O., & Prochaska, J. M. (2004). Assessment as intervention within the transtheoretical model. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Quinn, G. P. (2007). Changing hats: From doctor to patient: Patient Education and Counseling Vol 66(1) Apr 2007, 11-12. *Quintana, R. A. (1997). Developing a culturally sensitive treatment of post-traumatic stress disorder for Hispanic clients. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Randall, C. L., Del Boca, F. K., Mattson, M. E., Rychtarik, R., Cooney, N. L., Donovan, D. M., et al. (2003). Primary treatment outcomes and matching effects: Aftercare arm. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Redelmeier, D. A., & Tversky, A. (2004). Discrepancy between Medical Decisions for Individual Patients and for Groups. Cambridge, MA: MIT Press. *Reed, J. (2002). The needs of those in prison: Journal of Forensic Psychiatry Vol 13(3) Dec 2002, 701-703. *Reed, J., & Clarke, C. L. (1999). Nursing older people: Constructing need and care: Nursing Inquiry Vol 6(3) Sep 1999, 208-209. *Reitman, D., & Hupp, S. D. A. (2002). Attention-deficit/hyperactivity disorder. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Restall, G., Ripat, J., & Stern, M. (2003). "A framework of strategies for client-centred practice": Erratum: Canadian Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 70(3) Jun 2003, 169. *Reynolds, W. M. (2002). Childhood depression. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Richards, B. M. (1999). Brief dynamic counselling: Making the right choice: Psychodynamic Counselling Vol 5(3) Aug 1999, 285-300. *Richards, H. J. (1999). The Heuristic System: Precision and creativity in addiction treatment: Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment Vol 17(4) Dec 1999, 269-291. *Rivera, D. E., Pew, M. D., & Collins, L. M. (2007). Using engineering control principles to inform the design of adaptive interventions: A conceptual introduction: Drug and Alcohol Dependence Vol 88(Suppl 2) May 2007, S31-S40. *Roach, C. N., & Gross, A. M. (2002). Conduct disorder. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Robert-Tissot, C., & Cramer, B. (1998). When patients contribute to the choice of treatment: Infant Mental Health Journal Vol 19(2) Sum 1998, 245-259. *Robinson, F. P. (1964). "Modern approaches to counseling 'diagnosis'": Response: Journal of Counseling Psychology Vol 11(3) Fal 1964, 298. *Rodriguez-Srednicki, O., & Twaite, J. A. (2006). Understanding, assessing, and treating adult victims of childhood abuse. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *Rogers, A., Day, J., Randall, F., & Bentall, R. P. (2003). Patients' understanding and participation in a trial designed to improve the management of anti-psychotic medication: A qualitative study: Social Psychiatry and Psychiatric Epidemiology Vol 38(12) Dec 2003, 720-727. *Rohrbaugh, M. J., Shoham, V., & Racioppo, M. W. (2002). Toward family level attributextreatment interaction research. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Rosenbaum, B., Selzer, M. A., Valbak, K., Hougaard, E., & Sommerlund, B. (1997). The Dynamic Assessment Interview: Testing the psychodynamic assessment variables: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 95(6) Jun 1997, 531-538. *Rosenberg, E. S., Davidian, M., & Banks, H. T. (2007). Using mathematical modeling and control to develop structured treatment interruption strategies for HIV infection: Drug and Alcohol Dependence Vol 88(Suppl 2) May 2007, S41-S51. *Roth, A., & Fonagy, P. (2005). What works for whom: A critical review of psychotherapy research, 2nd ed. New York, NY: Guilford Publications. *Ruddell, P., & Curwen, B. (1997). What type of help? Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Ruscio, A. M., & Holohan, D. R. (2006). Applying Empirically Supported Treatments to Complex Cases: Ethical, Empirical, and Practical Considerations: Clinical Psychology: Science and Practice Vol 13(2) May 2006, 146-162. *Russell, T. (2001). When roads diverge: A case study with a gay male couple. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Ryan, G. L., Skinner, C. S., Farrell, D., & Champion, V. L. (2001). Examining the boundaries of tailoring: The utility of tailoring versus targeting mammography interventions for two distinct populations: Health Education Research Vol 16(5) Oct 2001, 555-556. *Ryan, P., & Lauver, D. R. (2002). The Efficacy of Tailored Interventions: Journal of Nursing Scholarship Vol 34(4) 2002, 331-337. *Sackeim, H. A., Devanand, D. P., Lisanby, S. H., Nobler, M. S., Prudic, J., Heyer, E. J., et al. (2001). Treatment of the modal patient: Does one size fit nearly all? : Journal of ECT Vol 17(3) Sep 2001, 219-221. *San, L. (1999). Future research directions and the impact of the MATCH project on research technology in the addictions: Addiction Vol 94(1) Jan 1999, 55-57. *Sandahl, C., Busch, M., Skarbrandt, E., & Wennberg, P. (2004). Matching group therapy to patients' needs. Philadelphia, PA: Whurr Publishers. *Sanderson, C., & Clarkin, J. F. (2002). Further use of the NEO-PI-R personality dimensions in differential treatment planning. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Schechter, S. (1994). The transition from psychotherapy to psychoanalysis: A phenomenological study of patients' experiences. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Scheel, M. J., Conoley, C. W., & Ivey, D. C. (1998). Using client positions as a technique for increasing the acceptability of marriage therapy interventions: American Journal of Family Therapy Vol 26(3) Fal 1998, 203-214. *Scheidt, C. E., Burger, T., Strukely, S., Hartmann, A., Fritzsche, K., & Wirsching, M. (2003). Treatment selection in private practice psychodynamic psychotherapy: A naturalistic prospective longitudinal study: Psychotherapy Research Vol 13(3) Sep 2003, 293-305. *Schiepek, G. (2003). A dynamic systems approach to clinical case formulation: European Journal of Psychological Assessment Vol 19(3) 2003, 175-184. *Schottenbauer, M. A. (2007). Grappling With Difficult Issues in Clinical Practice: A Refreshing and Well-Balanced View of the Cognitive-Behavioral Approach to Case Formulation: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 52 (8), 2007. *Schwartz, M. B. (1996). Towards a theory of client-treatment matching for obesity: A study of participants in Overeaters Anonymous and Jenny Craig. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Schweizer, E., & Rickels, K. (1997). Strategies for treatment of generalized anxiety disorder in the primary care setting: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 58(Suppl 3) 1997, 27-33. *Scotti, J. R., Morris, T. L., Ruggiero, K. J., & Wolfgang, J. (2002). Posttraumatic stress disorder. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Seibold, G., & Forther, I. (2004). RPK - Model of Rehabilitation in the Future? : Krankenhauspsychiatrie Vol 15(Suppl1) Mar 2004, S24-S28. *Seybold, D. (2002). Choosing therapies: A Senegalese woman's experience with infertility: Health Care for Women International Vol 23(6-7) Sep-Nov 2002, 540-549. *Shahar, E. (2003). Generalizability: Beyond plausibility and handwaving: Journal of Evaluation in Clinical Practice Vol 9(2) May 2003, 151-159. *Shaw, J. (2002). "The needs of those in prison": Commentary Reply: Journal of Forensic Psychiatry Vol 13(3) Dec 2002, 703. *Shaw, J., Davies, J., & Morey, H. (2001). An assessment of the security, dependency and treatment needs of all patients in secure services in a UK health region: Journal of Forensic Psychiatry Vol 12(3) Dec 2001, 610-638. *Shostack, J. S. (1996). Short-term psychotherapy: Evolution, models, selection. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Silver, D. E., & Ruggieri, S. (1998). Initiating therapy for Parkinson's disease: Neurology Vol 50(6, Suppl 6) Jun 1998, S18-S22. *Sisemore, T. A., & Bassett, R. L. (2004). Review of Constructive Psychotherapy: A Practical Guide: Journal of Psychology and Christianity Vol 23(4) Win 2004, 368-370. *Sivertsen, B., & Nordhus, I. H. (2007). "Limitations of cognitive-behavioural therapy for sleep disorders in older adults": Authors' reply: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 191(3) Sep 2007, 266. *Slavik, S., Sperry, L., & Carlson, J. (2000). Efficient Adlerian therapy with individuals and couples. Phoenix, AZ: Zeig, Tucker & Theisen. *Smith, B. D., & Marsh, J. C. (2002). Client-service matching in substance abuse treatment for women with children: Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment Vol 22(3) Apr 2002, 161-168. *Smith, M. T., & Perlis, M. L. (2006). Who Is a Candidate for Cognitive-Behavioral Therapy for Insomnia? : Health Psychology Vol 25(1) Jan 2006, 15-19. *Smith, S. S., Jorenby, D. E., Fiore, M. C., Anderson, J. E., Mielke, M. M., Beach, K. E., et al. (2001). Strike while the iron is hot: Can stepped-care treatments resurrect relapsing smokers? : Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 69(3) Jun 2001, 429-439. *Snyder, C. H., & Adler, C. H. (2007). The patient with Parkinson's disease: Part I--Treating the motor symptoms: Journal of the American Academy of Nurse Practitioners Vol 19(4) Apr 2007, 179-197. *Spanier, C. A., Frank, E., McEachran, A. B., Grochocinski, V. J., & Kupfer, D. J. (1999). Maintenance interpersonal psychotherapy for recurrent depression: Biological and clinical correlates and future directions. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Association. *Sperry, L. (2005). Case Conceptualization: A Strategy for Incorporating Individual, Couple and Family Dynamics in the Treatment Process: American Journal of Family Therapy Vol 33(5) Oct-Dec 2005, 353-364. *Srebnik, D., Uehara, E., & Smukler, M. (1998). Field test of a tool for level-of-care decisions in community mental health systems: Psychiatric Services Vol 49(1) Jan 1998, 91-97. *Stahl, S. M. (1999). Selecting an atypical antipsychotic by combining clinical experience with guidelines from clinical trials: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 60(Suppl 10) 1999, 31-41. *Starcevic, V., Linden, M., Uhlenhuth, E. H., Kolar, D., & Latas, M. (2004). Treatment of panic disorder with agoraphobia in an anxiety disorders clinic: Factors influencing psychiatrists' treatment choices: Psychiatry Research Vol 125(1) Jan 2004, 41-52. *Steinert, T., & Naumann, A. (2003). Evidence-based medicine in clinical routine: Desire and reality: Krankenhauspsychiatrie Vol 14(Suppl1) Jun 2003, 56-60. *Stenius, K. (2006). To profit from the variability of the system: Comments on Buhringer (2006): Addiction Vol 101(5) May 2006, 654-655. *Sterk, C. E., Theall, K. P., Elifson, K. W., & Kidder, D. (2003). HIV risk reduction among African-American women who inject drugs: A randomized controlled trial: AIDS and Behavior Vol 7(1) Mar 2003, 73-86. *Stevens, A., Gooder, P., & Drey, N. (1998). Care needs of people with mental illness and aggression: Psychiatric Bulletin Vol 22(1) Jan 1998, 36-41. *Stine, S. M. (1997). New developments in methadone treatment and matching treatments to patients. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Stockwell, T. (1999). Should a few hours of therapy change behaviour 3 years later? : Addiction Vol 94(1) Jan 1999, 50-52. *Stone, M. H. (2004). Determining amenability to psychotherapy in patients with borderline disorders: Psychiatric Annals Vol 34(6) Jun 2004, 437-445. *Stout, R., Del Boca, F. K., Carbonari, J., Rychtarik, R., Litt, M. D., & Cooney, N. L. (2003). Primary treatment outcomes and matching effects: Outpatient arm. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Sublette, E., & Trappler, B. (2000). Cultural sensitivity training in mental health: Treatment of orthodox Jewish psychiatric inpatients: International Journal of Social Psychiatry Vol 46(2) Sum 2000, 122-134. *Sue, S., & Lam, A. G. (2002). Cultural and demographic diversity. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Suler, J. (2001). Assessing a person's suitability for online therapy: The ISMHO Clinical Case Study Group: CyberPsychology & Behavior Vol 4(6) Dec 2001, 675-679. *Sussman, N., & Westreich, L. (2003). Chronic Marijuana Use and the Treatment of Mentally Ill Patients: Primary Psychiatry Vol 10(9) Sep 2003, 73-76. *Sutor, B., Tinsley, J. A., & Morse, R. M. (1999). Management of patients with bipolar mood disorder and substance dependence: Journal of Addictive Diseases Vol 18(1) 1999, 83-93. *Sutton, S. (1999). Project MATCH and the stages of change: Addiction Vol 94(1) Jan 1999, 47-48. *Sutton, S. (2006). Commentaries on Dijkstra et al. (2006): Needed: More match-mismatch studies of well-specified stage theories: Addiction Vol 101(7) Jul 2006, 915. *Tavcar, R., Dernovsek, M. Z., & Zvan, V. (2000). Choosing antipsychotic maintenance therapy-A naturalistic study: Pharmacopsychiatry Vol 33(2) Mar 2000, 66-71. *Thanner, M. H., & Taxman, F. S. (2003). Responsivity: The value of providing intensive services to high-risk offenders: Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment Vol 24(2) Mar 2003, 137-147. *Thase, M. E. (2003). Therapeutic Alternatives for Difficult-to-treat Depression: What is the State of the Evidence? : Psychiatric Annals Vol 33(12) Dec 2003, 813-821. *Thorton, C. C., Gottheil, E., Weinstein, S. P., & Kerachsky, R. S. (1998). Patient-treatment matching in substance abuse: Drug addiction severity: Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment Vol 15(6) Nov-Dec 1998, 505-511. *Timko, C., & Sempel, J. M. (2004). Short-term outcomes of matching dual diagnosis patients' symptom severity to treatment intensity: Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment Vol 26(3) Apr 2004, 209-218. *Tran, G. Q., Bux, D. A., Haug, N. A., Stitzer, M. L., & Svikis, D. S. (2001). MMPI-2 typology of pregnant drug-dependent women in treatment: Psychological Assessment Vol 13(3) Sep 2001, 336-346. *Treasure, J. (1998). Staged matched interventions for eating disorders. Roma, Italy: Societa Editrice Universo. *Trivedi, M. H., & Daly, E. J. (2007). Measurement-based care for refractory depression: A clinical decision support model for clinical research and practice: Drug and Alcohol Dependence Vol 88(Suppl 2) May 2007, S61-S71. *Truax, P. (2002). Behavioral case conceptualization for adults. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Tuimala, R. J., & Vihtamaki, T. (1996). Individual hormone replacement therapy: Maturitas Vol 23(Suppl) May 1996, S87-S90. *Turk, D. C. (2005). The Potential of Treatment Matching for Subgroups of Patients With Chronic Pain: Lumping Versus Splitting: Clinical Journal of Pain Vol 21(1) Jan 2005, 44-55. *Turk, D. C., & Okifuji, A. (2001). Matching treatment to assessment of patients with chronic pain. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Tyson, S. F., & Selley, A. B. (2007). The effect of perceived adherence to the Bobath concept on physiotherapists' choice of intervention used to treat postural control after stroke: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 29(5) Mar 2007, 395-401. *Van Audenhove, C., & Vertommen, H. (2000). A negotiation approach to intake and treatment choice: Journal of Psychotherapy Integration Vol 10(3) Sep 2000, 287-299. *Van Brunt, D. L. (2000). Modular cognitive-behavioral therapy: Dismantling validated treatment programs into self-standing treatment plan objectives: Cognitive and Behavioral Practice Vol 7(2) Spr 2000, 156-165. *Van Gaal, L. F. (2006). Long-term health considerations in schizophrenia: Metabolic effects and the role of abdominal adiposity: European Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 16(Suppl 3) Sep 2006, S142-S148. *van Hyfte, D. M. H., de Vries Robbe, P. F., Tjandra-Maga, T. B., van der Maas, A. A. F., & Zitman, F. G. (2001). Towards a more rational use of psychoactive substances in clinical practice: Pharmacopsychiatry Vol 34(1) Jan 2001, 13-18. *van Wormer, K. (2004). Review of Addiction Treatment Matching: Research Foundations of the American Society of Addiction Medicine (ASAM) Criteria: Journal of Social Work Practice in the Addictions Vol 4(4) 2004, 123-125. *Vigdal, G. L., & Stadler, D. W. (1996). Assessment, client treatment matching, and managing the substance abusing offender. Westport, CT: Praeger Publishers/Greenwood Publishing Group. *Wagner, R. (2003). Clinical case formulation in the research program "subjective theories": Patients with chronic diseases: European Journal of Psychological Assessment Vol 19(3) 2003, 185-194. *Wallach, H. S. (2000). Patient treatment interaction: Where are we and how do we proceed: Israel Journal of Psychiatry and Related Sciences Vol 37(1) 2000, 51-63. *Walsh-Burke, K. (2000). Matching bereavement services to level of need: Hospice Journal Vol 15(1) 2000, 77-86. *Walters, G. D. (2002). Lessons learned from project MATCH: Addictive Disorders & Their Treatment Vol 1(4) 2002, 135-139. *Waltman, D. (1995). Key ingredients to effective addictions treatment: Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment Vol 12(6) Nov-Dec 1995, 429-439. *Walton, P. (2000). Psychiatric hospital care--a case of the more things change, the more they remain the same: Journal of Mental Health Vol 9(1) Feb 2000, 77-88. *Ward, T., Nathan, P., Drake, C. R., Lee, K. P., & Michele, P. (2000). The role of formulation-based treatment for sexual offenders: Behaviour Change Vol 17(4) 2000, 251-264. *Watts, C. L., Nakkula, M. J., & Barr, D. (1997). Person-in-pairs, pairs-in-program: Pair therapy in different institutional contexts. Hawthorne, NY: Aldine de Gruyter. *Welldon, E. (1997). To treat or not to treat: The therapeutic challenge. London, England: Jessica Kingsley Publishers. *Whitaker, R. (2002). Mad in America: Bad science, bad medicine and the enduring mistreatment of the mentally ill: Book review: Journal of Community & Applied Social Psychology Vol 12(6) Nov-Dec 2002, 446-449. *Whorwell, P. J. (2006). Effective management of irritable bowel syndrome -- The Manchester model: International Journal of Clinical and Experimental Hypnosis Vol 54(1) Jan 2006, 21-26. *Wills, F. (1997). Cognitive counselling: A down-to-earth and accessible therapy. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Winston, A. (2003). Integrated psychotherapy: Psychiatric Services Vol 54(2) Feb 2003, 152-154. *Wint, D. P., Okun, M. S., & Fernandez, H. H. (2004). Psychosis in Parkinson's disease: Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry and Neurology Vol 17(3) Sep 2004, 127-136. *Woggon, B. (1997). Treatment of bipolar disorder, depressed phase augmentation/switching strategies. Basel, Switzerland: Karger. *Wolfe, B. E. (2006). Employing Empirically Supported Treatments: A Research-Informed Clinical Practitioner Perspective: Clinical Psychology: Science and Practice Vol 13(2) May 2006, 171-178. *Yang, M., & Skinner, H. (2001). Assessment for brief intervention and treatment. New York, NY: John Wiley & Sons Ltd. *Yoder, P., & Compton, D. (2004). Identifying Predictors of Treatment Response: Mental Retardation and Developmental Disabilities Research Reviews Vol 10(3) 2004, 162-168. *Yoshikawa, S. (1995). Technique selection in systemic family therapy: The relationship among the patient's diagnosis, the average number of participants, and the technique: Japanese Journal of Family Psychology Vol 9(2) Nov 1995, 91-102. *Ziguras, S., Lambert, T. J. R., McKenzie, D. P., & Pennella, J. (1999). The influence of client's ethnicity on psychotropic medication management in community mental health services: Australian and New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry Vol 33(6) Dec 1999, 882-888. *Zuber, I. (2000). Patients' own problem formulations and recommendations for psychotherapy: Journal of Psychotherapy Integration Vol 10(4) Dec 2000, 403-414. *Zweben, A., Del Boca, F. K., Mattson, M. E., & McRee, B. (2003). Client characteristics and implementation of the research protocol. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. Category:Client Category:Treatment